Moving On
by TheTwoDL
Summary: CHAPTER 8: Hugo finds some very interesting blackmail (relating to his father's love-life) underneath a loose floorboard in his room. Hilarity ensured :)
1. Excluded?

**Third POV. My character is Ginny Weasley. (Written for the Hogwarts Games Challenge: Running, Hurdles and Men's Archery.). Dedicated to my best friend. Also, thanks to me beta: MissingMommy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, although I'd love too :). Please r&r**

* * *

She is the only child left at home now and naturally with every passing day, she feels more lonely than she has ever done before. Her eleven year old brother left for Hogwarts only a month ago, but it seems to her as if it has been over a decade since they last met.

Although she spends every morning gazing out of her bedroom window in anticipation of a letter from him, he only writes occasionally and the contents of the letter are always the same. He repeatedly talks about his two best friends- the Boy Who Lived and the brightest witch of her age. Her parents are happy with his choice of friends, but she is slightly envious and unsure. "He's moved on," she keeps telling herself, "and soon it'll your turn to move on too."

* * *

He comes home for the summer, along with her three other brothers with many a story to tell. Obviously, each one features the famous Harry Potter and the witty Hermione Granger. The majority of his time he now devotes to writing letters to both of them. He receives prompt replies from one, but not a word from the other and she sees that over time, he starts to look anxious.

* * *

On the 31st of July she awakes with a high-pitched shriek from her mother. She hurries down the stairs to find out what is wrong and is taken aback by what she sees. There, only a few feet in front of her, stands the famous Harry Potter, along with three of her brothers who are undergoing the painful wrath of her mother.

"How dare you take that enchanted car," she hears her mother scream. It isn't long before that she realises what had happened and her heart sinks. Once again she has been left out of the fun.

* * *

Through the course of the day, she finds that she as much as she tries, she can't face her brother's new friend. It is obvious that she admires his bravery and valiance, but when it comes to speaking to him, her own courage just disappears. Seeing her in this cowardly state, her brothers do nothing but smirk.

* * *

"Famous Harry Potter," a pale, blonde boy in the shop taunts, "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

From the moment she sees him, a dislike of the pale-faced boy forms up inside her.

"Leave him alone. He didn't want all that!" she retorts, before she can stop the words from pouring out of her mouth.

She hastily fixes her gaze on the ground as a pink tinge appears in her cheeks. The sight of her brother and the bushy-haired girl making their way through the crowd to their best friend's defence, however doesn't escape her notice.

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts is one of a kind and she enjoys it immensely. The only things missing from the delightful experience are her brother and Harry Potter.

"They'll be alright," her older brother, Percy, assures her. But she isn't so confident. Neither is the girl sitting at the extreme end of the compartment clutching 'Hogwarts, A History' in her hands, her mind most certainly not on the book she is holding.

* * *

She willingly spills all her deepest secrets to the boy in the book. She tells him about herself, her six brothers, even about Harry Potter and the close bond he shares with his two best friends.

Tom Riddle always tells her that in order to help her to get noticed by him, he needs to know more about the boy that she admires. She readily consents and supplies him with all the knowledge about the boy that she knows.

She is so engrossed in the diary that she even fails to see the trio, talking in hushed sounds about voices that only one of them can hear.

* * *

Attacks start taking place in the school and she can't remember where she had been when the crime took place. She becomes suspicious of Tom Riddle, and in vain tries disposing of the diary in the girl's bathroom.

In the meantime, rumours of the Boy Who Lived being Slytherins' heir spread through the school like hot fire. One of her brothers is slightly wary, two of them make a joke about the whole affair. The fourth red-head, along with the muggle-born girl just stand by his side, all the time.

* * *

She forces herself to listen to the boy narrating the story of how they once again saved the day to two bewildered teachers and to her parents, but she can't prevent the fat tears from rolling down her grimy cheeks.

Even though their friend was petrified, she soon finds out that the girl still played a big part in discovering who the culprit was.

The three had never become two. Even temporarily.

* * *

She hardly crosses their path during Third Year, but whenever she does, he is always with them. Over the past two years, their friendship has strengthened so much, it is almost hard to believe. Whatever they do, it is always together and she is confident that it isn't ever going to change.

* * *

She is as astonished as everyone else is when his name comes out from the Goblet of Fire. With all the enchantments and protections being taken, no one in their wildest dreams expect something like this to happen.

Her brother's jealousy of his friend, who always gets to be in the spotlight, now reaches no end. Thanks to his envy, they have actually stopped talking to each other. Deep inside herself, she knows this won't be for long. They need one another; they really do.

* * *

Each night after the first task, she observes them sitting together in the Common Room, in deep, intense conversation.

Every time she, or anyone else pass by, they lower their voices and talk only in muffled tones, until they are alone again.

Oh- How she wishes to be involved in their discussions, a part of their group.

* * *

Her eyes grow wide with shock and distress as she watches Harry Potter appear, through thin air desperately clutching Cedric Diggory's dead body in one hand and the Triwizard Tournament Trophy in the other.

"What happened in the maze? Who killed Cedric Diggory?" She longs to know, but is sure that she won't be one of the first to receive the answers.

* * *

She goes to seek advice from the brightest witch of her age one day, when they are all residing at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the summer.

"Whenever he talks to me, I suddenly become so shy and then I just don't know what to do," she tries to explain to the girl.

"Just be yourself," is the reply she gets. "Move on."

Easy for her to say, she is one of them.

* * *

The DA is formed, and with great reluctance he agrees to teach them Defence spells. She thinks that this will make her more involved in their conversations and acquainted with the secrets they share, but is once again wrong. Their hushed conversations still continue and the only time they actually make conversation with the members of the DA, outside of meetings, is when they inform them about the date of their next gathering, through the enchanted coins they have been given.

* * *

She catches him for the third time, one night, coming back to the common room, with a pale look on his face, rubbing his temples vigorously.

Only this time- she manages to summon up the courage to confront him. As he is making his way to where the other two sit she walks over to him, holding her head high.

"Where have you been?" she asks, innocently.

"Umm...remedial potions," he uncertainly replies, determinedly looking down at his shoes, as if to avoid her questioning gaze.

She nods and watches as he walks over towards his two friends, whose eyebrows are arched in question and concern.

Is it only them who got to know the truth?

* * *

Finally, for the first time in her life, after much consideration, they include her in one of their adventures. At first, he disapproves of putting all their life in danger, but, after repeated persuasion, he agrees to let them join him.

Sometimes, she thinks, he behaves too nobly.

* * *

The only 'family member' he has left, who actually cares for him has just been killed and he shuts himself away from the rest of the world. The other two are sympathetic towards him and they both express their misery in different ways. The brainy one conceals her sorrow by burying herself in homework and books; her brother on the other hand sits in the corner on his own, in a world no one else is a part of. She watches the scene quietly, with a sadness tugging at her heart. They undergo too much for fifteen year old children.

* * *

They are back at Hogwarts; their friendship as whole as ever. Everything seems back to normal, but she doesn't fail to notice him disappearing from the common room after dinner, from time to time.

The other two wait anxiously for him to come back and engage themselves in a conversation with him almost as soon as he returns. Where is he going? What is he up to? Only the three of them have the answers and they are running out of excuses.

* * *

She is devastated when she sees her brother with the girl called Lavender Brown, and does all she can to comfort the girl who truly seeks his affections.

The Chosen One spends most of his time with his newly discovered Potions textbook, but the permanent look of worry on his face is very prominent. He is the only source now that connects the other two and deeply fears the thought of their friendship slowly ebbing away. She wonders if she is the missing piece of their puzzle and the three are actually destined to become four, but she is thoroughly mistaken.

* * *

For the third time now, the Weasleys are indebted to the Chosen One. This time- for saving their youngest son's life.

The other two visit her brother very often and one of them especially, is particularly delighted when they notice the red-heads relationship with the hyper-active girl slowly dying away.

* * *

She knows that they have ideas of who gave the poisonous mead to Professor Slughorn and who presented Katie Bell with the cursed necklace.

She herself has no clue whatsoever and although she has a strong desire to know who they suspect, they just won't tell.

* * *

His obliviousness to the fact that Gryffindor has just won the Quidditch Cup vanishes as soon as he enters the common room and everyone once again erupts in cheers on his arrival.

She runs to embrace him and, as he throws his hands around her, he does something that she hardly expects...

* * *

He goes on one of his adventures again, leaving the other two behind. No one knows where he is or what he is doing, except the three of them.

She has grown so close to him now and yet she is never a part of their secret activities. Why? -she just can't understand.

* * *

Her eldest brother is bitten by a werewolf, her headmaster is killed by a Hogwarts teacher and he tells her that they can't be together any longer, because it is dangerous for her to be with him.

The other two do not have to bear the pain of these lectures. Apparently it is safe for them to go with him, but not for her.

Why is it that they always get special treatment?

* * *

He informs her mother that they aren't going to return to school the next year and her mother looks aghast.

She has been expecting this, but isn't prepared for them to leave at all.

Her mother tells him that there is no reason for them to abandon their education, but he has made himself clear.

They are going and nothing will stop them.

* * *

She stares in horror and fright as Death Eaters arrive at her eldest brother's wedding.

Guests and relatives flee from the scene as quickly as they can, but the Death Eaters want only one person- him.

People rushing past, cloaks whirling around, she suddenly gets a glimpse of the person they are all looking for, with the girl with the bushy hair.

A look of relief mingled with terror appears on their faces as they catch sight of the red-head they are earnestly looking for and she watches as they grab her brother's hand and vanish though thin hair.

This is it. Tears well up on her eyes as she realises that this could be the very last time that she sees them ...alive.

* * *

The marquee is destroyed and she painfully makes her way to back to the Burrow with all her family members- except one.

Her father confirms that they are safe, but will not say a word about the location they are currently at. "We are being watched," he quietly tells them when asked why he won't give them all the comfort of knowing where they are. "All of us."

* * *

September arrives and although she has a strong disinclination to return to Hogwarts without them, she is carted off to school when her mother puts her foot down.

Things, however, are not as bad as they would have been when she discovers that Neville and Luna have returned as well.

The three of them are the new leaders now and unlike in the DA before, the decisions and strategies are theirs to make.

"We will stand up and fight," the once timid and shy boy says, "for him." She and the dreamy-eyed Ravenclaw student nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

In Muggle Studies, they are lectured by Professor Carrow on how ignorant and unworthy Muggle-borns are. It takes all her self-control to keep the anger inside herself and not let it out.

At night, when she returns to the common room, she has made up her mind that she will go to any extent to avenge the three, who are ready to sacrifice their lives for so many others.

She tries thinking of various strategies and plans, but only one seems worthy enough of them. If they are caught, it will surely result in major punishment, but she is ready for that. She will steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

Things are at their worst now and they have to take action.

"We need a place, in which won't ever find us." she says desperately.

"The Room of Requirement!" the boy on her right bursts out.

The answer is so simple and obvious, how did they possibly fail to see it before?

"They wouldn't," she thinks to herself, and knows that it's the truth.

* * *

Luna is taken away by Death Eaters from the train, when they are coming back from Hogwarts for Christmas.

Her parents hear about this and think that Hogwarts isn't safe any longer. Only a couple days before she is due to return to school, they decide against sending her back.

Just as well, because a few weeks later they get a message from Remus Lupin informing them that they must leave the Burrow immediately for their Great Aunt Muriel's to go into hiding.

He says that he has seen them and they are all right, but will not say a word of their location, only that they are being well looked after.

He also says that the Death Eaters know that her brother is with them and the ghoul in his bedroom is a counterfeit image of him with spattergroit.

As soon as he leaves them, her mother rushes around the house to grab a few essentials and together they apparate to their Great-Aunt's, only minutes before Dark wizards arrive at their now empty home in search of them.

* * *

The call for war, preparations for the final battle and the fear of losing them once again arises in her.

Less than an hour after she reaches the castle, her brother and the girl with him mutter something about a bathroom and are gone without any further explanation.

As she expects, the third of their party soon appears, desperately asking about the whereabouts of the other two.

She tells him the little bit she knows and he too takes off, leaving her puzzled and bewildered.

* * *

When she sees the half-giant carrying his seemingly dead body, pain, sorrow, dread and anger all fill her body.

She blindly screams for the loss of the one she loves and pictures of terror reigning the Wizarding World in the near future enter her mind.

In the midst of all the anxiety she is going through, she sees his best friend leaning against her brother, crying into his shoulders. A pang of jealousy hits her, as tears fill her own eyes. It isn't fair that they have one another and she now has no one at all.

Before she can do or say anything, however, she hears the sound of cheering surround her. Abhorrence and disgust now add to the misery inside her- how dare they cheer when one of the greatest and noblest wizards of the century has just been murdered?

Nevertheless, she lifts her gaze up and is amazed by what she sees before her. The former Hogwarts Gamekeeper's arms now lie empty and the Chosen One has vanished.

She joins the cheers as elation, exhilaration and relief replaces the misery she felt only seconds ago. She wonders how he once again escaped death, but her happiness overpowers her curiosity. He is alive and that is all that matters to her. He is alive...

* * *

The war is over and they have won, but their actions are not over yet. A fortnight after they celebrate their victory, they go to Australia to remove the memory charm that the wise girl placed on her parents before they went to complete their mission.

She shakes her head as they once again leave her. They haven't asked her to go with them; neither has she offered. After all they have recently been through, she knows that they would want to finish it off together.

They often talk about things that only the three of them can relate to, but only very little, if at all is kept a mystery from her now. She knows that whatever they did keep hidden was kept secretive for a reason, so it no longer bothers her when they occasionally stop talking when someone enters the area they are in.

* * *

She is together again with the boy of her dreams and nothing could make her happier than that.

His detailed explanations about what they did in the war fascinate her immensely, and it brings tears to her eyes when she hears him confess staring at her dot on the Marauders Map so very often, loving her all the way.

* * *

Their relationship is one of a kind; one that very few possess. She no longer wishes for the three to become four, their friendship is perfect the way it is. She loves each of them in her own way and is certain that they feel the same way about her. Their courage, loyalty and bravery has taught her many a thing and she is indebted to each one of for making her life complete.

She has won love and compassion from one of them, extreme fondness and trust from the other and brotherly affections and protectivity from the third.

She is happy with that and can not ask for more.

Whatever they did, it was for the best.


	2. Dance With Me

"Oh, hi Ginny," Neville muttered, as he emerged through the portrait hole with a slightly crest fallen look on his face.

"Hullo, Neville," Ginny brightly replied looking up at him, "something the matter?"

"No, not really," Neville sighed, "well, if you don't count being turned down by three girls for the Yule Ball today."

"Oh," Ginny responded, biting her lower lip, "who did you ask?"

"Uh," Neville hesitantly replied," I asked Hannah Abbot, but she said that she was going with Terry Boot, and...I asked Susan Bones, but she was going with someone else as well."

"Who was the third girl?" Ginny inquired, gently urging Neville to continue to speak.

"Oh, well, I asked, well, I asked...Hermione," Neville finished, as a pink tinge rose to his cheeks, "but, she said that someone else had already asked her and told me she was really sorry, but I'm not sure she would've actually wanted to go with me, anyway."

"Don't say such a thing, Neville," Ginny told him, with a wave of her hand, "You're a really nice boy. Still, I can't believe she agreed to go with my prat of a brother. Don't take it to hard, I can't imagine why someone would say no to you."

"You really think so?" Neville asked curiously.

"I certainly do," Ginny confirmed, hiding a smile.

"Well, that's very nice of you," Neville said, nodding his head, "but I still need to find a partner for the ball..."

"Right, well I'm going to bed now. But if you need me, feel free to give me a shout," Ginny confidently said, with a smile, as she turned to go.

"Yeah," Neville muttered, thinking over whom to ask next. It was only after a few seconds that realisation actually dawned on him. "Hey Ginny!" he exclaimed, calling after her, "would you like to go with me?"

* * *

"You look very pretty tonight, Ginny," Neville commented as he lead Ginny to the dance floor.

"Thank you, Neville," she replied, her face glowing with a bright intensity, "your dress robes suit you very nicely too."

"Thanks," Neville muttered, staring at the floor self-consciously, as they started to dance.

"The music is really inducing, don't you think?" he continued after a while, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Ginny absent-mindedly agreed, her gaze fixed towards the centre of the dance floor.

"I just love the way he dances," she suddenly said dreamily.

"Sorry, what?" Neville asked bewildered, as Ginny jerked back into reality.

"Nothing," she muttered in a high voice, but it didn't take long for Neville to trace her original gaze back to the fourth champion.

What she found in his pathetic dancing, he couldn't understand.

* * *

"It's strange don't you think," Ginny mentioned to Neville one night after a tiring meeting of the DA, "how only the three of them get to truly know everything."

"Well," Neville solemnly replied, "after I think about it, it actually seems perfectly natural."

"Yes?" Ginny asked, astonished.

"You see," Neville thoughtfully told her, "Ron and Hermione are obviously the only two people, who Harry completely trusts and can confide in. It's probably better for him that he tells just the two of them, so that rumours have a lower chance of spreading. I'm quite sure he doesn't even tell Cho, and she's his girlfriend."

Ginny laughed in a hysterically mocking manner. "As if the rumours are at a stand still right now, Neville" she scoffed, "with the Umbridge toad around, nothing will stop anything from spreading. As for that Chang girl, I can understand why Harry wouldn't want to tell her anything. I'd be surprised if he would."

Neville narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't get me wrong, Ginny," he said, "but tell me, do you still, deep inside long for his affections."

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Yes, Neville," she softly said, "I do."

* * *

"Oh, Neville, I miss him so much," Ginny sighed, gazing out of the window at the Hogwarts Lake, as she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, "I miss his bravery, I miss his valiance, I miss his nobleness, I miss his stupidity, I miss his comments, I miss...him."

Neville took a deep breath. "I know Ginny," he consoled, "I miss him too. Nothing seems right here, without their presence, Hogwarts doesn't feel the same."

"I remember the time we were sitting there together," Ginny went on, ignoring Neville as she pointed toward the Hogwarts Lake, "we talked, we laughed, we had such a good time. And now...everything's just gone. Only the memories remain."

A sad silence hung about the air for a while after which Ginny soon continued, "I don't know how I'll go on like this, Neville. How can I possibly manage in such a state?"

Neville lowered his face wearily, "You know Ginny," he said, "in three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. There is nothing that slows it down. Life waits for no one. You must understand that, Ginny. You will manage. We will all manage."

Ginny nodded her head, "Thanks, Neville," she responded and together they silently watched the sun slowly dip into the horizon, darkness slowly spreading across the sky as the Hogwarts Lake started to shimmer, like diamonds are a dark, desolate cave.

* * *

"Neville!" Ginny cried as she rushed towards the portrait hole, to support Neville as he stumbled through the portrait hole.

"Ginny, you've got to come quick," Neville urgently told her, "the Carrows will be here any minute. Get the others, we can't wait. Just hurry."

"What's happening, Neville?" Ginny anxiously asked she gathered up a group of Gryffindors, "Your face is scarred is scarred so badly and your arm is bleeding."

"I'll tell you later," Neville promised, "just don't worry. They may have used more than the cruciatus curse on me, but I'm strong, and I'm not going to give way easily. Now follow me."

Ginny meekly nodded, as they discreetly led the group of Gryffindors through the castle's many unused secret passageways an underground chambers. It seemed like almost an hour, after they clambered out of a large hole, concealed in a broom cupboard- the last passage- and finally stopped at an unfamiliar area.

"Where are we, Neville?" Ginny exhaustedly asked, as her companion pushed open a wooden door, to his right.

"Welcome, everybody," Neville proudly said, as everyone carefully filed in through the large oak doors, "to the Room of Requirement."


	3. Regret

SONG: My Way by Frank Sinatra

* * *

_And now, the end is here _

_And so I face the final curtain _

_My friend, I'll say it clear _

_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain _

_I've lived a life that's full _

_I traveled each and ev'ry highway _

_And more, much more than this, I did it my way _

**To the Dark Lord,**

**I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.**

**I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.**

**I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.**

**R.A.B.**

Regulus hastily scribbled down the note and quickly folding it, he then thrust it into the fake locket which he had magically constructed. "Kreacher!" he ordered, standing up, "come here this instant!"

Within a matter of seconds, the door to Regulus's bedroom creaked open, and the house elf was by his side. "Kreacher is sorry to keep Master Regulus waiting, sir," the elf said, with its head bowed down low, "Kreacher was just finishing the ironing that Mistress Black gave him."

"Nevermind that now," Regulus hurriedly continued, "I have some very important work for you."

"Kreacher is honoured to be considered worthy of any job that Master Regulus gives him." The elf responded, looking at Regulus through his large eyes, glistening with a sheen of bright tears.

"The work will also probably be very difficult," Regulus carefully told him, "and before I give you your task, I want your word that you are going to completely trust me and not do anything at all against my judgements."

"Of course, Master Regulus," Kreacher agreed instantly, "Kreacher will do exactly as his Master commands."

"Good," Regulus said in a relieved tone. He then paused for a moment, as if contemplating his thoughts again, before continuing with a sigh, "the first thing I want you to do, is to take me to the very island that the Dark Lord brought you to."

* * *

_Regrets, I've had a few _

_But then again, too few to mention _

_I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption _

_I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway _

_And more, much more than this, I did it my way _

The queasy sensation of house-elf apparition filled Regulus's insides, as his feet stumbled upon the hard, cold rock beneath him. Gradually opening his eyes, he inhaled sharply and looked around the gloomy area which surrounded him. Besides perhaps a hidden entrance, there seemed to be no other way out, visible to the eye.

Directly in front of Regulus stood a large basin, filled with an eerie liquid which emitted a strange greenish-glow. Regulus gazed inside the basin, to see his own reflection. His forehead was creased with lines of worry and the muscles all around his jaw were tensed in apprehension.

"Kreacher," he softly said, "I know this is going to be hard for you, but I want you to ensure that I drink this potion up. Every last drop. Then, I want you to put this locket at the bottom of the basin and remove the original one. You must leave me here on my own and destroy the first locket as soon as you can. Inform nobody of this. If anyone asks you where I am, say that you don't know."

"Ye-yes Ma-master R-Regulus," Kreature responded, his voice shaking with fear.

Regulus nodded his head steadily, as he lifted up the goblet- filled to the brim with the poisonous potion and put it to his mouth, forcing the contents down his throat.

The after-effects were almost immediate. A daze overcame came him and his throat burned like fire. Quickly, he plunged the goblet into the basin again, and drank the potion, before his knees buckled and gave way.

Almost instantly this time, he fell to the floor, the goblet crashing to the ground along with him.

"Master Regulus!" Kreature screamed, rushing to his aid, but the potion's effects were too strong.

_"You evil, little, swine of a blood-traitor!" Walburga Black screamed at her older son, her voice echoing. "First you make us disgraced, by getting yourself into Gryffindor, now you dishonour us by publically stating that blood status isn't important!" _

_"Well, it's the truth!" Sirius yelled back, "All my friends and I agree that purity of blood isn't what matters, but purity of the soul, which you seemingly contain none of!"_

_"How dare you!" Walburga cried, launching herself at Sirius, "Mixing with blood-traitors and mudbloods yourself!" Regulus watched the whole scene from the landing of the staircase with confused emotions. How could his mother be so unkind? How could Sirius, at the same time, be so thoughtless? The sharp sound of a slap, woke Regulus from his thoughts and he saw Sirius sprint away to his room shouting a continuos chant of "I hate you!" as you ran. _

"No more of that...please..."

"I can't..."

* * *

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew _

_When I bit off more than I could chew _

_But through it all, when there was doubt _

_I ate it up and spit it out _

_I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way _

"Please, don't give me anymore!" Regulus begged. This, at first, left Kreature with a dilemma of what to do, but the elf soon remembered his instructions.

"Here Master, this will make it better," Kreature consoled in a shaky voice, re-filling the goblet and pouring the liquid down Regulus's throat. This resulted in further screams and yelps.

"No!"

"Please, no!"

_"Where are you going?" Regulus questioned his brother curiously, as Sirius dragged his suitcase towards the front door._

_"Away," Sirius responded, gruffly, "I'm leaving this place."_

_"What!" Regulus gasped, "You can't do that!" _

_Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I certainly can," he determinedly replied, making clear that nothing was going to stop him. "I'll see you at school in a few months, and for all I can tell, things will be much more peaceful in here after I've gone. Your parents have been longing to disown me from the day I was born, you know."_

_"Don't say that-"_

_"Don't deny it Regulus," Sirius sharply said, "you know it's the truth. Anyway, you'll soon have your Death Eater meetings to attend to. I don't fancy taking up a Dark career- I'd much rather be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. I know you aren't particularly fond of them, but you dare not say anything against that organisation, because I'm that's where I'm heading." _

_With that, Sirius slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Regulus to curse his brother's foolish lack of judgement._

"Please!" Regulus pleaded again, "please don't..."

* * *

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried _

_I've had my fill, my share of losing _

_And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing _

_To think I did all that _

_And may I say, not in a shy way, _

_"Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way" _

"Please," Regulus pleaded, "please-please don't..."

"Just one more, Master," Kreacher responded, trying to keep his voice balanced, "just one more, and it's all over."

Reluctantly, Regulus opened his mouth and allowed Kreature to pour the contents in.

"NO!" he yelled, in pain and agony. The fire in his insides were too much to bear, "NO!"

_"My friends," The Dark Lord said in his high-pitched, cold voice, "I would like to ask something of you. I am in need of a house-elf. Are there any volunteers?"_

_"My Lord!" Regulus piped up from the other end of the table, "I am sure that Kreature of the Noble House of the Black would be honoured to be at your service."_

_"Ah, Regulus," The Dark Lord mused, "how unexpected... Very well, I shall meet you here at midnight tomorrow, with your elf."_

_"Of course, my Lord," Regulus obediently consented._

_/.../_

_"Good luck on your mission, Kreature," Regulus proudly told his elf._

_"Thank you, Master," Kreature responded, bowing low to the ground._

_"Come back soon, my elf," Regulus continued, "the Noble House of the Blacks needs your help and the efficiency you give to your work."_

_"Yes, Master," Kreacher promised._

* * *

_For what is a man, what has he got? _

_If not himself, then he has naught _

_To say the things he truly feels and not the words of one who kneels _

_The record shows I took the blows and did it my way! _

_Yes, it was my way_

"Master, are you alright?" Kreature asked, concerned.

Regulus took a deep breath and tried to keep his concentration straight. "Yes," he confirmed, his voice raspy and dry, "did you do what I told you?"

"Yes, Master," Kreature clarified, "Kreature put Master Regulus's locket inside the basin and has got the Dark Lord's locker with him."

Regulus managed to nod his head. "Good," he instructed, "now go."

"But-but, Master-" Kreature started to mutter in a confused manner.

"Just go," Regulus instructed.

After a few repeated sobs, Kreacher clutched the locket tightly in her hand and with a loud 'POP' apparated, leaving Regulus alone.

He smiled and slowly crawled down to the lake. Goblet in hand, he slowly bent his hand over into the lake and plunged the goblet into the lake, muttering a chant of, "We were always brothers, Sirius, we were forever bounded by blood."

Just then, an icy cold hand leapt up and seized Regulus's wrist, pulling him inside the lake. "You were right, Sirius, from the very beginning. Purity of blood isn't what counts," Regulus murmured, as he was pulled further into the depths of the lake, "you were always right."


	4. Five Weddings

_AN: Written for Fire the Canon's_ '_Hogwarts Games 2012 challenge'. I had to write about something that don't write often, so here it is: I haven't written about the majority of the couples below before, I have never written a series of drabbles with 200 words each, and I have never written in such a style either._ _Please r&r! Thanks._

**I. Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. **

Harry glanced at himself in the mirror, satisfied with what he saw. His shoes were nicely polished, his tie in place and for once his hair too lay flat on his head.

He looked down at his watch, a sense of excitement spreading through himself. In less than one hour, he would be married! Hastily grabbing his glasses, he briskly walked through the open doors of Ron's bedroom and trudged down the stairs to see Ginny .

On reaching her room, Harry knocked at her door, followed by it being pulled open by a beautiful, red-headed girl wearing a long, white wedding dress and a chain of daisies in her hair. As her eyes met Harry's however, her smile strangely seemed to falter and turn into a frown instead.

"What on Earth have you done to your hair?" she cried, utterly bewildered.

"W-Well, I -thought-" Harry stuttered, but was lost for words.

"Very well," said Ginny mischievously after a pause, "this ought to rectify it."

With that, she raised her hand to Harry's head and began ruffling his hair vigorously till it became messy and untidy, just like usual.

"Much better," she said, smiling, "Infact- just the way I like it."

* * *

**II. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

Ron Weasley sat by the fireplace in the Burrow, relaxing in a world of his own. He was reminiscing about all the extraordinary moments he and Hermione had shared together when the sound of a familiar voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Ronald Weasley!" he heard his soon-to-be-wife thunder, "One would have thought you to be a little considerate on your own wedding day! Incase you are unaware, a certain special occasion is scheduled to take place in ten minutes!"

"You sound just like Mum," he grumbled, as Hermione continued to lecture him.

"Your Great-Aunt-Muriel is already rambling about how 'laziness personified' you are, so it would to very well for you to get up and be a bit more social."

"And it would do very well for you to stop for a minute and breathe!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds, before Hermione slowly began to smile. "Come on then," she told him, extending her right arm, "Let's go get that wedding started."

He willing accepted it and the two of them walked together, arm in arm as single people for the very last time.

* * *

**III. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson.**

It was a cool, pleasant day in the early months of Spring and the Weasleys were busy doing the last-minute touches to the decorations of their son George Weasley's wedding. George, who was supposed to be getting ready to take his place at the isle was actually watching the whole scene discreetly from his bedroom window with a slight sadness pulling at his heart.

He barely even noticed the door creak open and the bride, Angelina Johnson walk in. "George, what's bothering you?" he heard her ask, as she walked towards him.

"Nothing," he replied, with a sad smile, turning too face her, "Nothing at all."

"I think I sense what's troubling you." she told him simply, "it's Fred, isn't it?"

George looked away from her, as he gave a reluctant nod. Angelina now looked serious.

"You must understand this, George," she said solemnly, "We haven't left the best man's seat empty for no reason. Fred will always be with you. In here." she added pointing to his heart.

"Thanks Angelina," George told her, a now genuine smile spreading across his face, "I'm so lucky so be having you as my wife," he said, finally getting up to get dressed.

* * *

**IV. Fleur Delacour and William Weasley.**

"What is ze matter Bill?" Fleur Delacour inquired with her fiancé as she delicately tied the sash of her wedding dress around her dainty and slender figure.

"It's just-" the freckled red-head hesitantly replied after a pause, "Do you think we are being wise by having a wedding in the middle of a war?"

"Bill," Fleur said, fondly looking at her companion, "putting off an event zat will give so much 'apiness and pleasure to us isn't worth it."

"I know, Fleur," Bill said apprehensively, "but I just can't help feeling that something doesn't feel right about this whole occasion."

"Nonzense!" exclaimed the part Veela, flourishing her hand. She had now placed the Goblin-made tiara on her head and was admiring her reflection in the mirror in front of her. "With 'Arry's disguise in order and all ze safety precautions we 'ave taken, nozzing could possibly go wrong."

"I guess so," Bill said precariously, "but I'd still like to be cautious all the same."

"Oh Bill," the silvery-blonde sighed, turning around, "you can never be too careful, can you?"

Bill looked at her affectionately and smiled. "Never," he whispered and leaned in forward to let his lips meet with hers.

* * *

**V. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

Remus Lupin sullenly stared out of the window, at nothing really in particular, with a slight uncertain feeling tugging at him in an exceedingly annoying manner.

His emotions, were however quite the opposite from the excited and cheerful metemorphagus seated opposite him, who could hardly keep herself still. He could not blame her for feeling this way- she had wanted to be together with him for a very long time, and though he did not approve of her choice, her wish to be with him had never once faltered. After much deep consideration, he had finally confessed his feelings for her and now they were only hours away from being man and wife.

"Remus?" she suddenly asked, shaking him out of his thoughts, "you love me, right?" Her hyper-activity had lessened considerably and she looked serious.

"Nympha-" he started to say before she interrupted him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she snapped, her hair changing colour.

Remus sighed. "You know very well that I do, Tonks," he said, truly wishing that this really wasn't the case.

"Good," she muttered, "because you are quite unpredictable."

Remus looked up at her and for the first time that day genuinely smiled, with visible amusement.


	5. Strands of Destiny

"Bella, I'm leaving," Andromeda Black announced, taking a deep breath as she dragged her suitcase behind her towards the front door.

"No, you're not," Bellatrix firmly interrupted, swinging the door shut with a flick of her wand. "I will not tolerate my sister going to live with a so-called-wizard of inferior birth!"

"Ted is not a piece of filth!" Andromeda screamed, reaching other wand in her pocket. "He is a respectable man and I love him. I don't care if he is unacceptable according to our family, in my eyes he is the most respectable wizard to have walked the land and that's all that matters!"

"Respectable!" Bellatrix spat, glowering at her younger sister, "You astonish me with your blood traitor ways, Andy! How on earth you were born to be a Black, for the life of myself I can't understand."

"Well, I'm sick of being a part of a family that only associates with pure-bloods and treats everyone else like scum!" Andromeda retorted, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Naturally," Bellatric sniggered, "being a blood-traitor like yourself, you obviously would. You're an insult to the family, Andromeda. You've disgraced us beyond measure. We're never going to speak your name from this day forward, without being deeply mortified."

"Suit yourself. I feel privileged enough to have a person like Ted, who cares for me regardless of my family background or the path I choose to follow," Andromeda remarked, her tone rising as she reached for the door.

"You are so naive, Andy. You'll be hunted down, mark my words. I'll break both you and your precious Ted Tonks apart. I will, I swear upon it," Bellatrix hissed as Andromeda stalked past her.

"Shut it, Bella," she yelled, as her eyes welled up with tears of anger, "you and I can have nothing further to say. Your prejudices against muggle-borns have disgraced me in almost every possible manner. I shan't be seeing you again."

"Oh, little Andy is getting all emotional now," Bellatrix mockingly taunted. "No matter, we'll see how freely the years fall when your darling Teddy is gone and you are broken beyond repair. I'll break you apart, Andromeda. Don't think that your beloved isn't already marked for a certain death."

Nostrils flaring Andromeda gripped her wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. "You," she snarled, "are the vilest creature to ever have existed. I am so glad to be getting away from you. I think I'd probably be the happiest woman once I've totally lost contact with this horrible family."

"You won't," Bellatrix growled. "I'll make you regret this day forever more, Andy!" she yelled, as Andromeda began picturing the loving home of Ted Tonks in her mind, "I swear!"

* * *

"Ted, what are we doing by raising a child in the middle of a war?" Andromeda anxiously asked, as they heard a loud crash in the drawing room, followed by an "I'm okay!" from their young daughter.

"Everything will be fine, Andromeda," Ted tried to explain, "in a few years time, Dora will be at Hogwarts. She'll be safe there, under Albus Dumbledore's protection.

"I'm not only concerned about Nymphadora, Ted," Andromeda frustratedly said, "The day I left my family, Bella swore to me that she would break us. She said that you were already marked on the list for a certain death and implied that I too, would be if I ran away."

"Andromeda, I'm sure-"

"She's one of them, Ted," Andromeda interrupted, "they're as determined as they are vile and cruel. If they say something, they mean it and they'll go to any extent to carry out their given task."

"I appreciate your concern, Andromeda," Ted fondly consoled, "but, as long as we're together, nothing can harm us."

Andromeda smiled sadly. "I sure hope so," she said, "I sure do."

* * *

"Ted!" shrieked Andromeda, "Ted, come here!"

"Andy, are you alright?" Ted Tonks asked in a concerned manner, as he rushed down a flight of stairs, "What's the matter?"

"Look," she said wordlessly indicating the Daily Prophet in her shaking hands, as Ted entered the room, "such injustice."

Ted followed her gaze to the newspaper. "Sirius Black...guilty of betraying Potters...life sentence in Azkaban," he read aloud, slowly. He then looked up at Andromeda, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible, but the shock in his eyes was very visible.

"I'm sorry, Andromeda," he said, trying to console his wife, "I knew you were very fond of Sirius."

"I just can't believe it," Andromeda angrily whispered, "Sirius would never betray his best friend. It's impossible."

"Andromeda, you can't forget- Sirius is a Black. You haven't seen him for so many years now. They may have well influenced him to change his ways. He could have turned to the Dark Side, you know," Ted tried to explain.

"No!" Andromeda cried, "that would never have happened. You have to understand, Ted. Sirius is exactly like me. The white sheep of a Black family."

"Well, I'm sorry Andromeda," Ted sighed, "but honestly speaking, if Sirius was entirely innocent, then how could he possibly have been convicted of a mass murder, especially when there were witnesses around to confirm his actions?"

"I don't know, Ted," Andromeda said in a distraught tone, "I really have no idea. All I can say on the subject is that Sirius must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

* * *

"Nymphadora, please, for my sake, choose your career wisely. Are you sure you want to become an auror, out of all the possible professions that the wizarding world has to offer?" Andromeda Tonks asked her daughter in a concerned voice.

"Yes, mum," Nymphadora replied firmly, "I do. An auror is the only thing I want to become and I am determined to do it."

"Nymphadora, do you understand-" Andeomeda began, but she was cut across by her daughter.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, mum!" Tonks exclaimed, "you know I don't like it."

Andromeda sighed. "Very well, but honestly, this job demands a lot of risk and can be really dangerous. Catching Dark Wizards for you especially, may not be the right thing to do."

"Just because I may be clumsy, doesn't mean I am incapable of becoming an Auror," Nymphadora furiously bit back.

"I am not referring to your being clumsy at all, Dora," Andromeda gently told her, "I am talking about something completely unrelated to that."

"Then what?" Nymphadora inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"I would never have wanted to tell you this, but after a long discussion with your father last night, we think it is mandatory that I do so," Andromeda explained. "Do you remember, asking me as a child, about my family?" she asked.

Nymphadora nodded her head.

"Well," Andromeda continued, "I am now going to tell you the truth. As I child, I was born into the family by the name of 'Black'. My relations all thought themselves to be purer than most wizards, and me only mingled with certain folk, based on their blood status.

"When I went to Hogwarts, as you know I was sorted into Slytherin. I had two other sisters, who I referred to as Bella and Cissy. They were the perfect siblings that I could have asked for...or so I thought. Bella, like my parents, only associated herself with 'pure bloods'. Likewise, Cissy always did the same. I, on the other hand, could not understand for the life of myself, what was so wrong in the other wizards and witches. Unlike the rest of my family, I allowed myself to mix with students from all the other houses, to find all of them perfectly normal and understandable. I couldn't see why everyone else I knew thought them to be so unworthy.

"Another thing my family had, was a tradition to marry off a daughter at the age of seventeen. Our parents could decide whom to marry their child to and everything else. I completely disapproved of this custom. When I received word that my parents had arranged my marriage with a man I utterly detested, I took my most precious belongings and eloped with the man I truly loved- your father. I couldn't think of a worse a match, than with Death Eater Rabastan Lestrange. But what could I say, his sister-in-laws are my sisters."

Nymphadora gaped at her mother with shock and surprise. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked softly.

"I thought...that you were too young to bear the truth," Andromeda sighed, "but now that you know, I would advise you to please think better of your choice. My sister Bellatrix, in particular would always want her revenge."

Nymphadora looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Mum," she whispered, "but I made the choice long ago."

* * *

Nymphadora apparated into the kitchen of her parents home and grasped the door, panting with exhaustion and stress.

"Nymphadora, what happened?" her mother anxiously inquired peering over at her.

"Sirius..." Nymphadora managed to stutter, "Sirius..."

A panicked look came across Andromeda's face. "What happened to him?" she asked, urging her daughter to continue speaking, "Where is he?"

Nymphadora shook her head. "He-he," she stuttered, "went through t-the veil. D-dead as c-can be."

Andromeda gasped. "Who did it?" she questioned, tears glistening in her eyes, "Tell me, Nymphadora, who was the killer?"

Nymphadora closed her eyes tightly. In a constrained tone she whispered, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

"Ted, please Ted," Andromeda pleaded, tears pouring down her face, "you can't go away."

"Andromeda," Ted sighed wearily, "I don't want to leave you either, but what I'm doing is for the best."

"No!" gasped Andromeda, "Please, you have to stay with me. You yourself once said, that no harm could befall us if we were together."

"I know, Andromeda," Ted tried to explain, " but times have changed. If I stay, they'll hunt us down. I promise you I'll come back, but for now I have to go."

"If they want to kill you, then they'll have to kill me too," Andromeda sobbed, "I'm not going to let you go like this."

"Please, Andromeda," Ted begged, "you have to stay strong. For Nymphadora and the baby. Please see straight, Andy, you have to take control of yourself."

"B-but, how c-can I, without you?" Andromeda cried.

Lost for words, Ted held her close and stroked her hair, as she muttered a mantra of "please don't go". It wasn't before long that she fell fast asleep, and Ted carefully lay her down on the sofa. Hastily writing a note to her, he took the bag of essentials that he had kept ready for days and confidently walking out of the threshold of his house, apparated on the spot.

* * *

Everyday, Andromeda sat with her ears glued to the radio. Potterwatch was her only source then, of knowing that her husband was alright. She listened to it while cooking, eating, doing various household chores and even late at night, until she fell asleep.

The day she received the news that she had so dreaded was merely a month after Ted had departed.

"_It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."_

As soon as she heard those words, a hole almost instantly formed in her heart. Her stomach gave a horrible lurch and she gripped the table for support, but to no avail. Her body soon gave way and she found herself lying on the floor, tears pouring uncontrollably down her face.

If it wasn't for her daughter and son-in-law, who found her in that state on hearing the news themselves, she would probably have died with grief. It was actually, the mere mention of their child, that kept her going.

"You have to stay strong, Andromeda," she remembered her husband say, "For Nymphadora. For the baby."

It was these very words which urged her on, her husbands spirit which kept her going.

For, though Bellatrix Lestrange swore to break Andromeda and Ted Tonks apart, she never really did. Ted Tonks continued to live inside Andromeda and always would, until her dying day.


	6. Foundation of Hogwarts

AN: This is the second scene from the 'Foundation of Hogwarts- Relay Event'. The first scene has been written by Ralinde and the other two will be continued by Twisted Tale and Under the Weeping Cherry Tree_. _ My first paragraph is Ralinde's last paragraph and in the same way this will be continued. The link to the next part is: s/8559077/1/The-Foundation-of-Hogwarts. It's been written by Twisted Tale, from Rowena's POV.

* * *

_The_ _next day, they were standing on top of the hill, once again overlooking the valley they now owned. They knew it would take them a lot of work to realise their dream, but they were confident they would succeed. Come harvest, the first students would start at what they had agreed upon would be called the Academia Hochwairtha, but which soon degenerated into 'Hogwarts_'.

Word of their new school spread through all the wizarding communities of Great Britain, faster than Godric, Rowena, Salazar and Helga had expected. Everyone knew about Academia Hochwairtha and rumours of a select few children, being hand picked for the new term, by the founders themselves were heard wide and near.

On several occasions, the four founders crossed many folk, who begged and pleaded with them to choose their children for Academia Hochwairtha. Sometimes, they would even find themselves being threatened or bargained with. These unexpected actions, brought about several disagreements between Godric, Rowena, Slazar and Helga.

Salazar in the first place, only wanted the pure-blooded to attend Academia Hochwairtha. Godric, on the other hand felt that those with bold and courageous personalities should be given an extra preference. Rowena and Helga expressed their views by saying that they thought that the witty and the loyal, respectively should be the ones to be selected for Academia Hochwairtha.

There were times, when they argued for hours on end, about how they would choose the students. They thought of many possibilities- like having a test for all those interested in joining their school or having a show, which consisted of all the young wizards and witches in Great Britain, to display their magical talents, but each one seemed as unlikely as the next.

It was only after several months of discussion that they finally came up with a conclusion. It was Helga who first initiated the idea, and Rowena, who volunteered to carry it out. It all happened late one evening, when the four of them were having a meal at the local bar.

They were in the middle of discussing all the subjects that they would offer and who to choose as the other Professors of the school, when Helga suddenly commented, "I was thinking, to select the students, how about we charm a quill to make it write a list of all those worthy to be selected as Academia Hochwairtha students? We could even get it to sort them into four houses named after us, while doing so."

Godric nodded his head enthusiastically. "That's an amazing idea!" he exclaimed. Turning to Rowena, he then said, "Rowena, you are the smartest, of all of us, by far. Do you think this would be possible to carry out?"

Rowena nodded her head shyly. "I know," she explained, "that it will be, by all means very difficult. But I sure that if it works well, it will be a major success and I am determined to try."

"Yes," Salazar agreed, a look of approval on his face, "I like the sound of this. However, instead of getting the quill to sort the students randomly, how about we enchant an object, like a hat or a stick, to look inside the students' minds and accordingly sort them, to their characteristics? We could hold a sorting ceremony for all the students, when they arrive."

"That's an interesting thought, Salazar," Rowena commented, "I certainly find the idea of enchanting an unanimity item to look inside someone's mind really intriguing. I would be honoured to say, that I'm more than inclined to commit myself to this task."

Godric clapped his hands, excitedly. Taking his hat of the top of his head, he carefully laid it down on the table. "I thus lay this hat here," he dramatically said, "as a seal of our agreement. I hope that this will be the very hat, which will be enchanted to sort all our students."

Everyone laughed and they shook hands with each other, in the deal. They ordered the bartender for second mugs of fire-whiskey, to celebrate the final decision making occasion. Together, they laughed, drank and talked till their hearts content, also visualising their soon-to-come students, being sorted with a sneaking sense of pride. No doubt there was a lot of work, still left to be complete, but for now, their minds were content.


	7. Phobias

**1. Atelophobia - Fear of imperfection**

Bellatrix silently walked up the grand stairs of Malfoy Manor, holding her head high up with dignity and pride. She halted at the foot of the second landing and after gazing swiftly at her surroundings, carefully pushed open the wooden oak door that stood before her.

"My Lord," she whispered, suddenly seeing the Dark Lord seated at the head of the long dining table, "I apologise for not knocking. I did not know you had already arrived."

"Ah, Bella," the Dark Lord answered in an amusing tone, "I take you wanted to be the first one here. Perhaps, even, before me?"

"My Lord," Bellatrix gasped, "I wouldn't dare...I just wanted...to make sure everything was...ready before you arrived."

"Oh," the Dark Lord, mockingly toyed along, "I see. You aspire to be the perfect one? But honestly, take it from me, Bella, you should have no fear of perfection - for you'll never reach it."

**2)Brontophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning**

"Mum! Mum!" Ginny cried from her room, "Mum!"

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley called, hurrying into her daughter's bedroom, just as another bang of thunder crashed across the sky.

"Mummy..." Ginny mumbled from under the covers, as Mrs. Weasley entered her room, "I'm...scared..."

"Oh, Ginny," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking affectionately at her daughter, "You don't need to be scared. It's just a storm."

"But...but...the noise is scary," Ginny innocently muttered, pulling the bedsheets closer to herself.

"Oh, darling," Mrs. Weasley comforted, stroking Ginny's hair, "Just think of the storm as yourself. When you're angry with Freddie or Georgie, don't you stamp your feet and start shouting?"

"The storm is just like that. Just imagine that the thunder is angry, and it is stamping it's feet and jumping up and down with anger. Alright?"

"Alright," Ginny responded, "thanks Mum."

**3)Catagelophobia- Fear of being ridiculed**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know you will find what I have to say most distressing, but I think you should know that I've been sorted into Gryffindor. Let me cheer you up by saying that Gryffindor is not at all what you made it out to be._

_On the contrary, it's a rather wonderful house. I've already made a couple of friends, and I'm really proud to be a part of it. _

_Your son,_

_Sirius._

"Gryffindor!" shrieked Walburga, "I'm appalled! Honestly, Orion, what kind of a child have we given birth to? Associating with mudbloods and blood-traitors, what could be more horrible? We are sure to be the face of ridicule in the eyes of all other respectable families. Oh, Merlin!"

"I am quite shocked, as well," Orion agreed, "But, all we can do now is wait until the wind blows over. Speaking of which, we have a howler to send."

**4) Decidophobia- Fear of making decisions.**

"It's horrible," sniffed Hermione, burying her head in her hands, "Us sitting here doing nothing at all, not knowing where he is or what he's up to."

"I suppose that's what we get from being friends with a noble hero," Ron sighed, putting his arms around her, "we're too used to sharing his sorrows, his ideas, his thoughts and his decisions."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Hermione cried, tears pouring freely from her eyes, "Look at the state we are in. Imagine the mental power Harry must have to have the courage to do it all on his own."

"I know," Ron agreed, "I doubt I'd ever be able to make such decisions on my own, but in the end, I guess that's what really defines us. Our choices, far more than are abilities."

**5)Enosiophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism.**

"Death Eaters, I think now is the time I bring you all to light about my next assignment," Lord Voldemort hissed from his seat.

Draco stared determinedly at the floor. He hated these meetings; he hated being a part of them. He bit his lower lip, with a sense of indifference, as the Dark Lord resumed speaking.

"My task, is not by any means an easy one," he called, "but it only seems fit to assign it to...Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt his hands turn clammy. Narcissa gasped loudly and all the other Death Etaers turned to face him.

"Yes," Voldemort confirmed, "I require Draco to carry out this task alone. Any fault on his part, and he'll have to face the consequences."

"'My Lord," Narcissa whimpered, "Draco is just a boy!"

"Silence," Voldemort ordered, smiling cruelly, "Now for your task, Draco, I want you to kill...Albus Dumbledore."

**6)Fibriophobia- Fear of fever**

"James, dear," Ginny called, "Do come inside. It's getting quite chilly and I don't want you getting fever."

"But mum," James whined, "Fred and I are still catching tadpoles! You're always so worried about me catching a fever!"

"Oh, James," Ginny softly sighed, "I'm worried about you, because I care about you. Besides, you haven't even got your jumper on."

"Alright Mum," James groaned, "But I can handle myself, you know."

Ginny watched him closely and shook her head. " So much like his father," she whispered to herself, smiling.

**7) Hormephobia- Fear of shock.**

"Oh, Neville," Ginny sighed, resting her head on her friend's shoulder, "I worry so much about him. Everyday, I get up in the morning, oblivious to the fact of where they are what they're up to."

"I know," Neville comforted, "I feel the same way about them too. It's horrible isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ginny continued. "I'm so scared of getting up one day and hearing the worst," she tried to explain, "I don't want to be shocked out of my wits in only a few seconds."

"You have to remember, Ginny," Neville consoled, "the three of them are a strong team. I'm confident they'll handle it, I really am."

**8) Isolophobia- Fear of solitude, being alone.**

Fred...Fred...

George fell to the ground, seeing his deceased brother's body, realising what had happened. He felt the empty space inside him, the hollowness in his head and the dizziness in his head. He couldn't think straight.

Everything he had done in his life had been with Fred. From the smallest of things, to the bigger events and occasions. The two of them had done everything together.

He could sense the people gathering around him, to grieve for Fred and to comfort him, but he had eyes for no one but his twin brother. For George knew, that no matter how many people stayed by his side, he would always be alone...without Fred.

**9) Kakorrhaphiophobia- Fear of failure or defeat.**

The posters lured him, as did the newspaper articles and the constant talk. Grindlewald featured in all discussions and Tom found the stories as thrilling as could be.

He admired the Dark Wizard's strategies, his ideas and he aspired to follow the same path and carry out similar ideas.

His friend's in the Slytherin Common room laughed when he told then of this dream, but Tom never gave up. "I wasn't born to follow," he kept telling himself, "I was born to lead. I fear nothing, but failure and defeat."

**10) Lygophobia- Fear of darkness.**

"Lily, dear, go to bed," Harry coaxed, nudging his daughter to go to her room.

"No," Lily stubbornly replied, standing firmly against the wall, "I don't want to go to sleep."

"Why is that?" Harry gently asked, tying to keep himself from getting frustrated, "Are you scared of something?"

Unexpectedly, Lily burst into tears.

"Lily!" Harry exclaimed, "What's the matter?"

"I'm...scared," whimpered Lily, "of...the dark..."

"Oh, Lily," Harry consoled, "if this is because of the monster story that James told you about, then I promise you that whatever he said isn't true and I'll also let you give him a nice punchtomorrow morningif you like."

**11) Mastigophobia- Fear of punishment.**

_Hermione's list of rules not to detention:_

_1) Always hand in homework on time_

_2) Do NOT get involved in any mischief with Harry and Ron (if possible)._

_3) Follow the school rules, especially when with Harry and Ron._

_4)Be on time for all classes._

_5) Refrain from talking in classes, especially in Potions._

Ron picked up the list and read each rule again and again. "Oh, Hermione!" he laughed and took the sheet of parchment with him to show to her and all the others.

**12) Odynephobia- Fear of pain. **

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice, looking at his injured arm anxiously.

"I'm fine," Ron assured her, "I really am."

"It doesn't look to good," Hermione said, wincing at the blood which showed through his plaster, "Are you sure you don't need to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Hermione, it's really okay," said Ron kindly, "I'd rather be resting here than in the Hospital Wing anyway. You're a really good healer you know."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered self-consciously, as a pink tinge rose to her cheeks, "though I really think Madam Pomfrey would do-"

"Hermione, calm down!" Ron exclaimed, "It's just a dragon bite."

Hermione nodded, talking in his statement, "Just a dragon bite," she repeated.

**14) Paralipophobia- Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility.**

_To my dead Horace,_

_It is my deepest regret to inform you of this, but I feel that I will be neglecting my duty if I do not do so. I am sure you have heard of a wizard by the name of' "Lord Voldemort," and like me, I am certain you must have your suspicions of who he is._

_However, I think you should know that in yesterday's article of "I am Lord Voldemort," I noticed a familiar name hidden between the letters of these words. You, yourself might agree with me on this strange discovery, if you rearrange these letters to find the name of a student we taught more than a decade ago._

_I'm afraid this might shock you, for, though even I found him strange, I never believed Tom Riddle would have the darkness to do such a thing._

_Albus Dumbledore._

**15) Rhabdophobia- Fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized. Also fear of magic.(wand)**

Maurius Black knew the day was coming. He had suspected it, since the mere age of seven, when his parents had subtly hinted to him that magical talent was usually displayed at the age of six. Maurius was now ten. Not once ad he ever shown any inclination of being magical, in the slightest and his parents were being rougher with him, by the day.

His eleventh birthday was nearing and his father had warned him that unless he got his Hogwarts letter, he would have to face sever consequences. Marius had packed a bag of essentials for days, just incase the need arose. He doubted it would, though. His punishment would involve a lot more harshness. For as his father said, "No Black could be a Squib."

**16) Selenophobia- Fear of the moon**

Remus dreaded it. The white, crystal ball that hung In the dark sky, which gave others pleasure, just tormented him. It had been many decades, since he had first started experiencing the horrors the moon had to offer, but he never seemed to get used to it.

The potion he had taken, definitely dulled the pain from his weary body and he was grateful to have his human senses with him, but the moon still sent shivers down his spine, between the lines of being werewolf and being human, Remus couldn't attend his classes, without others noticing a visible change in his behaviour and appearance.

It was only because of this, that he had to stay locked up in his office, alone. Only because of the moon...

**17) Thanatophobia or Thantophobia- Fear of death or dying.**

"Prewetts, Prewetts, attention!" Fabian Prewett called, a glass of wine in his hand, "Gideon and I have an announcement to make."

Everyone at the table turned to face the two twin brothers.

"Thankyou," Gideon said, lowering his head, "You see, Fabian and I have recently decided that we are going to be a part of the newly formed organisation called, 'The Order of the Phoenix'."

From her seat in the corner, Molly looked at her brothers, puzzled. What could they be up to now?

"The main purpose of this organisation," Fabian continued, "is to fight for the rights of Muggleborns, against Dark Wizards."

Molly gave a loud gasp. What on earth were on her brothers' minds? Did they not understand the risks they were putting their lives at by doing such a thing? No doubt, Molly knew, they were good, strong fighters, but joining such an organisation was off limits.

She couldn't possibly imagine what would happen to her, if a dreadful event were to take place and her brothers were in it. Molly shook the thought out of her head. No, she couldn't let them do such a thing, for her sake, she couldn't.

**18) Wiccaphobia: Fear of witches and witchcraft.**

"...and Snowhite, the prince and the seven dwarves lived happily ever after."

Mrs. Granger closed the book and put it on her daughters bedside table.

"Mummy," questioned young Hermione, as she did this, "are witches real?"

"Oh, Hermione," laughed Mrs. Granger, "You don't have to be scared of witches, they're just in fairy tales."

"I'm not scared," Hermione bravely retorted, "I was just wondering whether they were real or not."

"Alright, darling," Mrs. Granger replied, patting her daughter gently, "Anyway, they aren't real, so even if you were scared, there's no need to worry."

"Good," Hermione sighed, looking relieved, "I just wanted to make sure."

**20) Xenophobia- Fear of strangers or foreigners.**

"Who are these people, Neville?" Hannah Abbot curiously asked, staring at a handicapped couple in St. Mungo's.

Neville sighed. "These, Hannah," he finally said, "are two Aurors, who were tortured into insanity by some vile Death Eaters. The damage done to them, is beyond any recovery. Frank and Alice Longbottom are unable to even recognise their own son."

Hannah gasped, "Neville, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "I didn't know."

"Well, at least I've got Gran. In the meantime, I always try to live up to my parents expectations, trying to things that they would have been proud of, like being brave and valiant," Neville explained.

"And you've done so well," Hannah told him. It was the nothing, but the truth.

**21) Ymophobia - Fear of contrariety**

"Orion, I'm worried about Sirius,'' Walburga anxiously tried to express her thoughts, "He's just so different from all of us. We really have to do something about it."

"Oh, Walburga," Orion sighed, "there have been some rebel-type Blacks in the past, you know. It really isn't our fault if Sirius has picked up some of their genes."

"Don't you say!" Walburga shrieked, "There's no way Sirius could be like that blood-traitor Cassandra or like that dirty squib Marius either. But for precautions sake, we have to get some sense into that child's head!"

"Walburga," Orion sighed, "I think our best bet is to leave him be. When he gets to Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin, I am sure his friends will set him to the right path. But for now, our interfering will only aggravate the situation."

**22) Zelophobia- Fear of jealousy.**

"Women!" Ron grunted, "I thought it was only Mum, who was obsessed with Lockhart, but Hermione?"

Harry laughed, "It's probably just a phase, Ron!" Harry explained, trying to keep a straight face, "it'll be over in no time at all!"

"It sure looks like it, Harry," Ron sarcastically replied. "For merlin's sake, the whole crowd of women at Diagon Alley were just swept off their feet when the so-called genius arrived. Personally, I think he's a good-for-nothing bloke. The only thing that he does well is pose for photographs."

"Well, that's probably why they all like him," Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Ron gave him a glare.


	8. Old Photographs and New Blackmail

Dear Rose,

I made some really unexpected discoveries today, which I know will interest you...

So it all began this morning when my boredom got the better of me, and I was rummaging under the bed when I chanced upon a loose floorboard. The dust and cobwebs were worth it-you know how I hate them- because a few minutes later I pulled out an old, torn photo album, titled: 'Collections Compiled by Creepy'. Only after the series of events afterwards did I realise that it was actually 'Creevey', and not 'Creepy'. Anyway, I skimmed through the first few pages looking at various pictures that had been taken a few years before the Second Wizarding War- when our parents were at Hogwarts!

I soon came across a photo - which I perhaps should not have seen - of two teenagers literally eating each others faces. The caption for that photo was: 'Cannibalism revealed through serious snogging'. It was after staring at it for some time that I realized that the boy in the photo had red hair and freckles, bearing a curious resemblance to our father. I first thought that the girl must have been Mum, but to my utmost shock and disbelief when in tiny print underneath the caption I read- 'Ron W. and his physical soulmate Lavender B.'.

The sight affected me terribly; I felt as though I was traumatized. I didn't think that I could look at Dad in the same way again. At dinner I could barely touch my food, even though Mum had made my favorite dish - bouillabaisse. It was only when Mum asked me if something was wrong that my painstakingly maintained self control collapsed. ''Who is Lavender Brown?'' I blurted out, admits Dad's noisy slurps.

Needless to say, the slurps were replaced with a choking fit. And mum, well, she turned redder than the tomatoes in the bouillabaisse. I raised my eyebrows. "I think you should ask your father that," Mum smirked, looking pointedly at Dad's abashed face.

"Uh, Lavender, well she was just a friend," Dad spluttered.

Whereas Mum calmly added, ''That's putting it mildly.''

"Anyway, how did you come across that incriminating bit of evidence?" Dad questioned me, looking as though he wouldn't take an 'I don't know' for an answer. I realised honesty would be my only path out.

"Oh, I was just looking through some old photographs," I shrugged.

Dad turned red- I thought I was in for a lecture now, "Hugo, you should know better than to go looking through my stuff." Dad instructed.

At that I defiantly replied, "But it was under the floorboard in my room.'' I have my pride. Mum burst out laughing, it was the first time I'd ever heard her snort, so you understand how baffled I must have been.

''Dad,'' I said soberly, ''I think Mum's been jinxed.'' Dad gave me an amused nod. Soon after Mum had recovered from her fit of hysterics, they both led me to believe that the photo album had been given to Dad by a boy named Colin Creevey, who was literally married to his camera. He had sent Dad this particular photo to document Dad's 'not-so-personal' life.

In Dad's words: 'Colin would not think twice about taking a photo- even if it meant sticking his nose into other people's business.'

But Mum cleverly replied, as usual, ''Well, your Dad and Lavender were not exactly private anyway. It wasn't Colin's fault that he loved taking photos- he just saw Lavender and your Dad as inspiration.''

By the end of this, I had become quite familiar with Colin Creevey but still had no true knowledge about Dad's 'physical soulmate'.

"But who was Lavender?'' I asked, determined to weasel the hidden secrets out of them both.

I guess Dad realized that he could not prolong the inevitable truth any longer, "I think the picture you saw is self-explanatory. But, if this appeases your conscience, we barely dated'' - Mum coughed loudly - ''for about a month or two.''

"But Merlin's Beard, it was intense" Mum added.

For the tenth time that night I raised my eyebrows as Dad, looking mildly annoyed, muttered to Mum, "You don't talk. What about Cormac McLaggen and of course, Victor Krum, eh?"

It was Mum's turn to squirm uncomfortably. "Well," she responded, "Victor and I never thrashed around like a pair of eels and neither did I send McLaggen sweetheart necklaces for Christmas!"

Once again Mum had triumphed as she does in basically everything. For myself, I had had enough, both of Mum and Dad's bickering and the bouillabaisse. ''I'm not hungry, goodnight.'' I spoke through gritted teeth.

I guess Dad must have sensed my disgust as he tried to reassure me, "It's alright, Hugo. At that age everyone does that sort of thing- you will too- blame it on the hormones." I blanched. The bouillabaisse I had just digested was about to make a reappearance. "At the end of the day, though," Dad continued as though nothing had happened, "your mother was the only person truly ever loved. You and your sister stand testament to that."

Mum admonished Dad, ''Ron!''

Before the conversation could get any more graphic than it already was, I scurried upstairs where I immediately began writing to notify you about the useful blackmail we now have on our hands, dear sister, you owe me big time. And, of course, this information is definitely not strictly confidential with our beloved cousins.

Love,

Hugo


End file.
